Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki
200px|centre Девочка-Волшебница Миюки (англ. Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki) — популярная аниме франшиза, существующая в мире Yandere Simulator. Оно встречается в игре в виде постеров, манги, аниме, игр дополненной реальности и консольных видео-игр. Существует также пасхальный режим Миюки. Игра дополненной реальности thumb|240px Геймплей Существуют виртуальные монстры, появляющиеся где-то в школе. Появляется только один монстр за раз, в определённом месте. Члены игрового клуба зависимы от этой игры. Для того, чтобы они не увидели вместе с монстром также убийство, игроку нужно уничтожить появившегося в выбранном месте монстра и позволить ему появиться где-то ещё. Контрольные клавиши Активировать: Shift Стрелять: F''' Консольная видео-игра thumb|240px|Меню игры. thumb|240px|Игровой процесс. Это вторая игра, в которую можно поиграть на консоли Аяно. В отличие от Yanvania: Senpai of the Night, игрок может поиграть в неё в первый день первой недели. thumb|240px|Экран при завершении игры. Геймплей Есть три части игры: на левой и правой иллюстрации Миюки. В центре игрок контролирует Миюки и стреляет в монстром. У неё есть только три жизни, так что конец игры появится, если игрока задевают трижды. Игра запускается в сложном режиме. Безумно сложный режим активируется клавишей H. Контрольные клавиши Клавиатура Движение: Стрелки Медленное движение: Зажать левый '''Shift Стрелять: Z''' Назад: '''Q Геймпад Движение: D-pad, левый контрольный стик Медленное движение: Зажать LB Стрелять: A Назад: B Создатели Иллюстрации спрайта: Moenette Kyra Дизайн Миюки: GuillermoVarelaIglesias Иллюстрации Миюки: Mulberry Музыка: Ixbal, Cleveland Rock, and Alex Falkenberg Голос Миюки: Lizzy Hofe Программирование: YandereDev Аниме Сюжет В соответствии со словами Яку Заиши в беседе с Хоро Гураму, главный персонаж аниме сражается с невидимыми монстрами, которые питаются негативными эмоциями. Если эти монстры становятся достаточно могущественными, они могут влиять на человеческое поведение, что оборачивается преступлениями, например, убийствами. Аниме о девочках-волшебницах, способных видеть и сражаться с этими монстрами. Их силы зависят от того, сколько у них почитателей, так что девочки обычно становится поп-идолами. Их силы становятся слабее, когда они находятся далеко от своих фанатов, так что девочка-волшебница каждой страны остаётся в этой области. Если они перестают быть популярными, они теряют свои силы, так что им нужно совмещать публичную жизнь знаменитости и тайную жизнь девочки-волшебницы. YandereDev говорил, что представляет это шоу похожим на Евангелион. Оно начинается как типичное шоу со знакомыми тропами, и потом начинаются странности. Персонажи переживают невероятно травматические события, присутствуют странные художественные сегменты, где персонажи говорят сами с собой внутри своего разума, мы узнаём, что у каждого персонажа очень сложное прошлое, люди начинают умирать/терять части тела/впадать в комы, всё становится хуже и хуже, каждый персонаж несчастен и страдает, и потом все превращаются в жидкость. Создатель получает угрозы расправы за то, как он закончил шоу, но сериал был настолько популярен, что он создаёт полнометражный фильм с альтернативной концовкой сериала, и с ошеломительно большим бюджетом, производственная команда создаёт наиболее впечатляющие сцены в киноистории, но в конце фильма все становятся жидкостью снова, и режиссёр смеётся надо всеми со своего многомиллионнодолларового трона, потому что он вышедший из ума садист, который заставляет фанатов своих работ страдать, убивая их любимых персонажей ужасающими способами, и считает это своим любимым хоббиA Few Miscellaneous Questions. Персонажи Предполагаемо, главный персонаж — девочка по имени Миюки. В отличие от других волшебниц, она не знаменитость, но популярная в своей школе девушка. Шоу рассказывает о попытках Миюки сражаться в роли волшебницы вопреки тому, что она достаточно слаба и не получает никакого уважения от других волшебниц. Миюки не гонится за силой, но для того, чтобы защитить мир, она пытается стать сильнее, так что каждый новый эпизод будет показывать, как она «ответвляется» в новые области (пение, актёрское мастерство, моделирование, влоггинг) в попытке найти больше фанатовWould anybody mind if I came up with characters for Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki?. Mulberry говорила, что личность Миюки — дередере, счастливый волшебный протагонистComment on Magical by MulberryArt. thumb|220x220px|Возможные персонажи аниме. thumb|230x230px|Возможные персонажи аниме. В основном, Миюки одна, и иногда у неё больше врагов, чем союзников. Костюмы некоторых волшебниц больше похожи на пауэр-рейнджеров, потому что они выросли, смотря шоу такого типа, или похожи на откровенные наряды персонажей из этти-аниме, потому что они полюбили персонажа из этти-аниме. Вместо того, чтобы каждый эпизод сражаться с новым монстром, каждая серия будет посвящена отдельной девочке-волшебнице, появляющейся один раз. Иногда, волшебница будет настоящим «злодеем» серии. Некоторые волшебницы будут работать вместе для того, чтобы победить зло, но другие будут пытаться достичь «вершины пищевой цепи», и создадут скандалы. Один из главных персонажей — модель купальников, у которой тонны фанатов, из-за того, что у неё большой размер бюста. И всё же, сила волшебницы идёт не от тех, кому нравится её внешность, а от тех, кто искреннее восхищаются и любят её. Наиболее могущественная волшебница — многоязычная влоггер с миллионами подписчиков, потому что у неё есть фанаты по всему миру, и она может свободно общаться с большинством из них. Большинство волшебниц могут сражаться только в своей стране, но влоггер может использовать силу по всей Земле, потому что недалеко всегда есть фанаты. Пасхалка 31 октября 2018 года была добавлена пасхалка. Для того, чтобы активировать эту пасхалку, игроку нужно сделать следующее: 1. Поднимите Жезл волшебницы в клубе драмы. 2. Напишите love and justice. 3. Когда вы нажмёте c''', Аяно присядет. 4. Нажмите '''c ещё раз чтобы встать 5. Поднимите жезл. 6. Нажмите e'''. Трансформация.gif|Начало трансформации. Play as MAGICAL GIRL PRETTY MIYUKI - Yandere Simulator Easter Egg.jpg|Конец трансформации. После этого пасхалка активируется, Аяно превратится в Миюки и будет способна атаковать учеников, пока держит в руках жезл, нажатием левого '''Ctrl. YandereDev планировал, что игроку нужно будет собрать 10 томов манги про Миюки, чтобы активировать эту пасхалку. MiyukiMode.octet-stream.png MiyukiKill1.octet-stream.png MiyukiKill2.octet-stream.png MiyukiKill3.octet-stream.png Факты * 魔法少女 (maho shoujo) на иконке игры и на постерах значит «девочка-волшебница», а ミユキ — Миюки на катакане. * Имя «Миюки» значит «красивое счастье» (美 ми — красивый, 幸 юки — счастье). * Это имя, вместе с «Садако», использовалось ЯндереДевом в пародии на популярную Рождественскую песню 26 декабря 2014 года, как имена для гипотетических соперниц. * Жезл волшебницы находится в клубе драмы потому, что в прошлом году члены клуба драмы адаптировали сюжет аниме в постановку и поставили её в школьном спортзале. Костюма Миюки уже нет, но жезл сохранился10 questions. * Где-то 25 % учеников (22-23 человека) — фанаты «Девочки-Волшебницы Миюки». * Ранее, она упоминалась в пяти беседах между Харуто Ютой и Сота Юки. * Возле игрового клуба стоит столик с пятью фигурками волшебниц, одна из которых — Миюки. Имена остальных пока не были преданы огласке, но Qvajangel, создавший модели фигурок, дал им неофициальные имена — Телаина (зелёная), Мермия (голубая, изначально зелёно-голубаяhttps://imgur.com/qyYqDaW.), Ария (жёлтая) и Флария (красная). Он также сказал, что последняя из них — цундереYandere Simulator Q: Chibi Girls. Создатель других 16 фигурок говорит, что его красная фигурка — отсылка на Юи РиоMagical Girl Figurines :D. * Видео-игра очень похожа на игру для Super Famicom, «Гонконг 97». Источники en:Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki pl:Magiczna Dziewczyna Piękna Miyuki Категория:Пасхалки Категория:Видео игры